


red like blood

by lafemmestars



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Angst, Possessed Jonas fucks up Alex's shit, alex is very very tired let her be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: He'd always think he did it.





	red like blood

**Author's Note:**

> Basically takes place sometime during Oxenfree, and Alex gets kinda hurt a lot, soo don't read if you don't want?

"Of course Alex, you think you can fix this loop, but not everyone will come home with you." Jonas snarled, but it wasn't him. It wasn't the slightly awkward guy Alex knew. 

His normally dull green eyes were now bright, ruby red, almost shining in the semi-darkness. He narrowed them, a slight smirk on his lips as he slipped a cigarette out of his pocket and took the lighter out, bringing a small flame to life and lighting the stick. He took a slow drag of it, staring Alex down. He begun to speak again with a distorted, honeyed voice. 

Alex stood her ground, clutching the radio and grimacing angrily, feeling an uncomfortable presence around the Sunken. 

This was another loop. Another stupid loop. Again, and again, and again. The damn Sunken continued to posses Jonas, torturing not only Alex, but also Jonas by continuing this.

"Doesn't mean I'll still try! I care for my friends, and everyone is still coming back, and that's final! I will not barter about this." She declared, watching Jonas take a step closer to her, chuckling darkly and taking the cigarette in one hand, cornering her onto the wall. His eyes seemed to darken as he glared down at her, mouth distorting into a frown. "Well, let me explain an example of how choices are made." He uttered rudely, putting his rough hand around her neck, forcing her head to thump against the wall, as he slightly pulled her up by her neck. Letting out a cough, she put her hands around his wrist, trying to pry his grip away. 

"Now that I have you attention, listen close." He cooed, a sick smirk on his face. Alex managed a small whimper, wanting to kick him, but forced herself to hold back. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to breath, shutting them tightly.

"You can choose your life...." He began, tightening his grip around her neck, making her suddenly gasp. Her vision went blurry for a short moment and she kicked him harshly, struggling to pull away. "Or choose to sacrifice your friends and I'll spare you." He said darkly, harshly keeping his grip. She didn't respond, instead she let him continue. She knew that if she had to give her life to help her friends, then she'd do it.

He rolled his eyes in a bored manner, dropping her to the floor almost lifelessly. Alex took gasping breaths, rubbing her neck and hunching over herself as she regained her strength. 

Jonas sneered slightly, walking towards her to lift her chin gently so she could look at him. Still, his eyes glowed an angry red. She started to have a coughing fit, slightly from the smell of strong nicotine and partly from almost choking to death. She could feel the pain of her body trying to adjust again and tiredly collapsed on the floor, taking in short and shallow breaths. She pressed her cheek into the floor, the cold comforting her as she struggled to stay conscious. 

Jonas.... She didn't even want to say it was Jonas at all, it wasn't his fault he got possessed and all his happened... It was the damned ghosts.... The Sunken to be specific. 

He pulled her back up, holding a tight grip on her wrist. "You're quite strange Alex, you know that? I could've killed you, and you would have let me to save your friends. Most people would beg for mercy, I was hoping for that. I want you to feel our pain. What we've been through for centuries...." Alex glared at him, wanting to do just the same, but didn't.

"And I want you to leave Jonas alone." She murmured, narrowing her eyes and balling her hand into a fist out of anger. 

He laughed, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and pressing it against her arm, earning a pained cry from her as she felt it burn her skin. She quickly regained herself and tried prying his hand away. He finally pulled away, throwing the cigarette onto the floor and crushing it with his foot. 

"Fine doll. I'll let your little friend be for now. I'm bored playing with the two of you now." He sneered, suddenly falling to the floor, red eyes flashing back to green. Jonas cried out of pain, sitting up quickly and trembling. 

"What the fuck....." He shakily managed to stand up, leaning against the wall and looking at Alex with fear in his eyes. She ran to him, embracing him tightly and let her tears fall in silence.

She hoped he wouldn't remember....

But of course, of all the loops we'd choose, he'd remember Alex...

She felt him tense up, running his hand down her arm and quickly moving it away when feeling the burnt skin on her arm. She flinched and pulled away quickly, looking at him with wide eyes. He backed away out of shock, holding his hands up as if to push her away if she got near. 

"D-don't come near me Alex...."

_He'd always think he did it._


End file.
